


JJBA Part 9: Steel Jungle

by Scrubbal



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, This is my part 9 i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrubbal/pseuds/Scrubbal
Summary: “Oh believe me,” he said, Hand shaking so heavily that an almost imperceivable, golden hand was shaking, hovering above it: “I want the world to go mad. And in the center of it all, There will be me. There will be me, and those who stand strong behind me, turning that madness into a tool for revolution.”
Kudos: 1





	JJBA Part 9: Steel Jungle

Prologue:

Somewhere, Deep in Cairo, Egypt:

A man walks into the dead of night, face obscured in shadow. He runs through several dark alleys before turning and pausing next to a rusted metal door. Another man emerges, face covered in egyptian tattoos and flowing garb. He looks at the man who stands at the door, another egyptian who is deathly thin, greasy hair and a long hoodie reaching down to his knees. 

“So, you wanted to face our trial?” Said the large tattooed man, face scrunched in doubt.

“Yes, I do. Anyone can take it, right?” The pale man sneered, eyes glinting.

“Well yes, but most fall before they may gain any power. Do you really think you stand where most others fall in seconds?”

“Oh I am more than ready sir, now bring me in.”. The large man nods, and with an imperceptible stealth, the paler one presses record on a device hidden in his hoodie. The large man walks him into a dingy room, decorated with nothing but a rusty green chair and a radio. He silently waves the smaller man to the chair.

“Now when I press play, I will enter the soundproof room across from us, and you will have ten seconds before it starts.” He motions to the radio: “Remember, one last time, that this is your final chance to get out. Should you fail, your body will lay in a permanent slumber that I cannot wake you from. Are you prepared to take that risk?”. The smaller man crosses his legs, an almost imperceptible smirk splitting his mouth. 

“Of course. Now start the tape, if you wouldn’t mind.” He sits comfortably as the large man presses play on the tape in the radio.

At First, Deafening Silence.

Then, a single noise started playing. Almost like a voice, but not quite, this melody played softly, slowly growing louder and louder until the whole room felt as if the earth was shaking. The man stumbled to his feet, body shivering to an unknown cold. Suddenly more almost-voices joined in this sort of chant, growing louder, louder, LOUDER until the room felt like it was caving in to the sound.

Until suddenly, it stopped.

The man grinned, a wide feral, animal grin of someone who had clearly lost his mind. He stumbled, seemingly glowing with the chants still ringing in his ears like an alarm. His shaking bony hand pulled out the recorder in his pocket, which he stopped. As the large man walked back into the room, eyes wide with fear, he shouted:

“You can’t! No one is ready for that power! You will drive the world mad!”

“Oh believe me,” he said, Hand shaking so heavily that an almost imperceivable, golden hand was shaking, hovering above it: “I want the world to go mad. And in the center of it all, There will be me. There will be me, and those who stand strong behind me, turning that madness into a tool for revolution.” And as That madness roiled behind his eyes and the shaking slowly subsided, He disappeared in a flash of light. The large man, now fallen to his knees in horror, stood up and walked to the sky outside, offering a silent prayer in the tear he shed.

___________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter One, The Big City:

I knew today was going to go to shit. 

I mean, look into the sky, awful weather, car crash right in front of my apartment, and worst of all? I woke up on the left side of the bed! I mean, I was just asking for today to be cursed.

But this was a little excessive. 

I crawled out of bed that morning, ruined shirt covered in drool and roughly 50% of a pair of jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Yup. Still me.

I checked my watch and sighed out loud, already time to head to work.I put on my cashier uniform (yep, that sad) and took a step out into the big city.

D.C. is a miasma of grey and white. Bustling and full of people, it’s in everyone’s best interest to keep their head down and avoid what you don’t know. Not being practical and quick is the first step towards a downward spiral. Gloomy, I know, but I think a practical mindset is by far the most effective one. With a large grey hoodie and a baseball cap, I headed down the street towards my convenience store.

By “my” convenience store, I most certainly meant the store is mine. I was the manager, and I could most certainly say it’s the cleanest convenience store in D.C. by far. I took lots of pride in the shop, and made sure it was top notch.

As I clocked in, I noticed Tim (My Coworker) posing on the cashier desk. I sighed with that 9:5 look that screams done with this, but deep down I had a big fondness for the failed acting student.

“....”

“You know you love it”

“Just keep the shirt on this shift. Clean the floors at some point today, ‘kay?”

“I’ve gotcha, boss man!” with a wink and a smile, he sled off the counter with feline grace and headed to the closet to get a mop. I smirked and went to the counter. Surprisingly, late night shifts in big cities are just as populated as mid day ones, albeit with different, much stranger, people. I had the 9-4 graveyard shift and I knew it was gonna be a long night, so I made myself comfortable in the seat behind the desk, ready for a calm night.

Spoiler alert, not calm. Not even a little bit calm.

I was very tired and slumped over at my desk during a customer slump, after Tim went outside to take a break when I heard the door open. Suddenly a pale indian man dashes in and comes up to the desk with a shaking fervor. His eyes shook with a golden light, shaking and bumping like he was blurring out of focus. His hair was a soft brown mixed with a golden streak, highlighted and separated from the rest. His eyes met mine and I tensed. 

There's a moment of quiet before something like this goes down. A singular moment where you look into someone’s eyes and realise the danger your in.

The eyes of a killer.

After the moment passes, I immediately duck down and dash out the door. As I look back the man doesn’t move, he only smiles like some feral animal, hands lightly placed on the desk. His boney, pale form stared at me each step as I closed the door with a massive SLAM! And skid out into the alley.

Bodies, not dead but definitely unconscious. I stood on the steps in horror at the bodies of Tim and several others, running in the street like a stream of people. As I tried to run, I noticed the man.

Then I heard the noise.

It was like shattering glass, thousands and thousands and thousands of glass objects breaking and breaking in a horrible cacophony, nearly killing me with it’s deafening noise. It hurt so much that it made me numb, ruining me, shattering me until I vaguely realised I had collapsed on the floor. Was that it, was I going to die as I fell here like the rest of these people on a killing spree? I felt the man fall on to my form with disappointed eyes, his body leaving but the eyes staying, straining on my soul.

I don’t know how long I was there, I don’t know how long I stayed in that quasi-hell.

…

….

…

…

..  
….

...  
…  
...

Until suddenly, I was fine.

Blurry vision, shaking body but I could move! I was alive! I got up, body shaking, hearing coming back slowly as if I had recovered from an explosion. I stepped out of the alley and my eyes widened. There were others, others awake and okay! As my vision cleared and I shakily smiled with relief, I suddenly realised something was wrong, very wrong.

Men in black surrounded every street, combing through and piling bodies into loading trucks with a cold, unknown purpose until one noticed me, yelling something I couldn’t quite understand as one of them fired something at me within all the noise. I felt a dart enter my arm and the numbing feeling came back.

The black, it was all encompassing as I felt myself fade once more into unconsciousness. As I desperately fought for alertness as my vision faded. But just there, just at the end I noticed something on top of my hand in the corner of my eye.

A massive, muscular hand, blood red and covered in signets I couldn’t see until I finally made my way into the deep black.

The hand stuck in my mind for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! I hope you enjoy this fic and if you have any suggestions please comment below.


End file.
